Kingdom Hearts lll Power of Heart
by tennisdesi91
Summary: Discontinued Sora, Riku, and Kari have been called off once again save the world from the hands of darkness ... but this time, they are facing dark keyblades ... and their greatest strenghth ... could be their greatest weakness. SoraKairi! RoxNam, Rik
1. Prologue

Hey everyone .. yeah ... i know ... this is me ... and this is my first fanfic for Kingdom Hearts ... first of all ... the game kicks butt and the trailer for the third game is ... well ... intriguing ... lol .. yeah ... so ... well ... this is my version of KH 3 .. lol ... k ... lets go

I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... but I swear that if I did ... Sora would have been kissed Kairi the first time they met in KH 2!

Sora, Riku, and Kari have been called off the once again save the world from the hands of darkness ... but this time ... they are facing dark keyblades ... and their greatest strenghth ... could be their greatest flaw ... SoraKairi, RoxasNamine, and RikuOC

SORA X KAIRI !

_

* * *

_

**Kingdom Hearts III**

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled from the beach, waving her hands to them.

A smile came to Sora's face as he rose up inthe water in excitement as he stared at her. He began to swim over, followed by Riku. As he reached the shallow water, he began to run, stumbling every few steps. As Kairi giggled, two figures ran past her, tackling Sora while King Mickey rose up into the air as Riku lifted him.

As his friends embraced im, Sora looked up at Kairi as he reached into his pocket, taking out a special charm made of sea shells, she had collected years ago. As he looked at it, memories of the last two years began to flood him.

He looked at Kairi smiling, and he realized that Roxas and Namine were smiling at each other, through them. He just smiled at Kairi as he said, "We - We're back." Kairi extended her hand.

"You're home," she replied, smiling. Sora had never seen anyone so beautiful. Sora took her hand, returnign her good luck charm, and fulfilling his promise to her. They smiled at each other. It was over.

* * *

"And that is how Riku and Kairi sa -" Sora began, when he received a kick in his side from Kairi. " - and me saved the realms of Mickey's kingdom." 

To say Sora's friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were amazed would have been an understatement. They had never expected little old Sora to have become the savior of the worlds and the Keyblade's chosen Master.

"You've really grown, from the litttle squirt who used to follow Riku along, haven't you, Sora?" Selphi spoke up. Sora just put his hands behind his head, rubbing it as he laughed silently.

"Mr. Hikaru! Will you stop stop talking and please PAY ATTENTION!" a teacher yelled from the front of the classroom.

Sora immediately jumped up from his seat saluting the teacher saying, "Sorry, Maam!" to which the whole class burst into laughter as Ms. Matson sighed. That was just like him to get distracted and take the whole class with him even if only for a few seconds.

As Sora sat down, Kairi giggled, "Do you have to be the class clown?"

Sora smiled, rubbing his head saying, "After all the serious things that have been going on ... I mean ... I need to ... well ... ummm ... get the pent up funny out of my system. " Kairi just giggled. "We only have a day left until they arrive ..."

Sora turned back to the front of the class. 'Even though school may be a drag, it's nice to be home.' he thought to himself. He frowned as a memory of the King's letter from two days ago entered his head:

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_We have serious problems. Specifically three. Three figures in armor appeared almost immediately after Xenmas' defeat and started to attack the realms and the people inhabiting them. They call themselves themselves Chasers of Heart, and they wield keyblades. Two of them wield copies of Riku's and my keyblade ( a wierd one for both of us) while the other wields the Kingdom Key along with a blade I have never seen before. It's a miracle that none of them seem to control a copy of Kairi's, but we need all three of you all the same. Donald and Goofy are on their way, they should arrive within the next three days. Seal the keyhole to the Destiny Islands as fast as you can._

_Best of Luck,  
Mickey Mouse_

_p.s. Teach Kairi as much magic as you can. And I suggest, Sora, that you and Riku create your own spells."_

'I wonder who those "Chasers" are ..."

* * *

Three figures clad in bright armor made their way through_ The World that Never Was_. One of them, with a symbol of an early Sun Rise on his chest plate, held an inversely colored Road to Dawn Keyblade in his hand. The female in the group, who bore a crest of the Sun and the Moon on her breast - plate , wielded the shadowed key, the Fate Keyblade. 

The third knight lead the other two. They obviously saw his as their superior, and their bearing towards him showed deep respect. His chest - plate hand the King's crest inscribe on it. In his left hand, he wielded an oddly shaped, double spiked keyblade, whereas in his right, he held a _tinted_ Kingdom Key.

They stopped as a dark figure came down from a building. the darkness hid his form, but his hair was light silver and his eyes were fiery red. The two lesser knights slowly bowed, as if struggling against it. The third struggled but managed to stand tall.

The figure sneered. "Will you not bow before your master, Seig?" the figure said, drawing it's keyblade, whose form resembled that of a familiar power keyblade.

"Not to the likes of you! As the Chaser of Light, I defy you, Chaser of Darkness! You may have control over me and the other Chaser's of good, but you will fall!" Seig yelled, still struggling to stand up.

The keyblade swung down. Seig attempted to raise his keyblades to block the blow, but the figures magic stopped it. Seig got slashed across the chest, cleaving his armor in half, and destroying the helm to show a teenage boy of 17 with light silver hair and blue eyes. As Seig fell down, and consciousness slowly ... slowly ... began to leave him, he heard:

"Until now, my old friend. Until now .. you had been able to defy me. But now ... I have found a way for the Destruction Blade to corrupt yourselves as well. Your blades have been corrupted, and that has forced you all to parcially serve me, but now ... your friends are mine." The figure spat as his blade, oddly shaped like black U crushed Seig's companion's chests.

"But you, my young friend. Your heart is too pure to corrupt. Your keyblade has been tinted, but that alone doesn't change you. You are interesting, but your greatest strenght has proved to be your greatest flaw, and because of it ... this world and all others will be destroyed!"

"And ... huff ... just ... what " Seig stuttered, as his eyes closed. "was ... my ... flaw?"

The form came into the light, revealing someone so sinister ... the world had nearly been brought into chaos, thrice. "It would be your ..."

Thud thud ... thud thud ... thud thud ...

"Your Heart."

* * *

Notes: hell yeah ... the first chapter to my first ever Kingdom Hearts story is done ... hell yeah ... ok ... yeah  



	2. And So It Begins: Arrival

hey everyone ... ok ... well ... umm ... sorry this took so long to whoever is reading this .. .yeah ... I love Kingdom Hearts ... its awesome ... yeah ... and ... **envoywarrior**- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! yeah ... and well ... the second chapter ... much more interesting ... well ... more action at least ... some

_Sora's thoughts_

_**Roxas' thoughts**  
_

**Riku's thoughts  
**

Kairi's thoughts

_Namine's thoughts_  


* * *

_**And So It Begins: Arrival  
**_

_"Until now, my old friend. Until now .. you had been able to defy me. But now ... I have found a way for the Destruction Blade to corrupt yourselves as well. Your blades have been corrupted, and that has forced you all to parcially serve me, but now ... your friends are minmine." The figure spat as his blade, oddly shaped like black U crushed Seig's companion's chests._

_"But you, my young friend. Your heart is too pure to corrupt. Your keyblade has been tinted, but that alone doesn't change you. You are interesting, but your greatest strenght has proved to be your greatest flaw, and because of it ... this world and all others will be destroyed!"_

_"And ... huff ... just ... what " Seig stuttered, as his eyes closed. "was ... my ... flaw?"_

_The form came into the light, revealing someone so sinister ... the world had been brought into chaos. "It would be your ..."_

_Thud thud ... thud thud ... thud thud ..._

_"Your Heart."_

* * *

Sora was chasing Kairi around the beach as Riku sighed and continued to practice his spells through his keyblade. Extending his keyblade, aiming at a group of piled cans, he yelled, "Explosion!" All that happened was a small "boom" as the cans just fell over. "Damn it ..." Riku cursed. For the last three days of nonstop practicing, he had only managed to create his own spell to such a small level of power. 

Sora, on the other hand, judy proved that he was the Keyblade Master; he had already mastered his first origninal spell; Earth, and he was working on a second, that he wouldn't reveal. All his extra time was spent in teaching Kairi combat and magic skills.

Kairi was an average learner. She had her strengths and weaknesses; she had mastered nearly every spell thrown at her, except the Riku's and Sora's originals, but her aim was ... well ... sad.

As much as Sora had tried to convince Kairi to stay behind, even after the King's letter, Kairi had managed to convince Sora. That is if you call the "puppy lip" and a "please" convincing. Sora just couldn't take making her unhappy. Riku just sighed as he restacked the cans and tried again.

And about her aim ... that was the whole reason Sora was chasing Kairi right now. She had set Sora on fire for the third time in ten minutes. Kairi laughed as Sora continued to chase her around the beach. As Kairi tired, she extended her keyblade behind her and yelled, "Aero!"

Her aim held true and sent Sora flying into a tree. He hit it hard, and hit the ground. He didn't move.

Riku just smiled and continued to practice, as Kairi panicked and ran over to Sora. "Sora, Sora! Are you ok?" she asked, urgently, turning Sora over. Sora just laughed and surprised her by grabbing her and pinning her down under him.

"Sora," she whined, "You tricked me!" She tried to struggle but she eventually gave up. She looked into Sora's eyes. He looked back. She surprised him by turning him around. Now ... she was on top. "Hah ... DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Sora winced. They looked at each other.

"You know," Sora brought up, breathing slightly harder. "You look really beautiful when your angry" He had no idea what the hell he was saying.

"Sora ..." Kairi whispered, softened. They were really close to each other now.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku's voice yelled from the beach. "The ship's here!" And sure enough a gummi ship was slowly descending from the skies to the beach where Riku was waving to the ship.

They looked at each other again before they realized how close they were and separated. Dusting themselves out a little blit, they blushed furiously while running towards Riku waving their hands.

Sora furiously thought to himself ... _Great Riku ... ruin the moment where I would finally get to kiss her ... wait ... kiss her? _Once again we face another hero who is so dense he just doesn't get things ... even when he knows his feelings.

**_Yes, Einstein. Kiss the girl you love._** Sora just blushed a shade darker as he approached Riku.

Kairi was a little more shaken ... Sora and I almost kissed ... but ... I don't like him in th ... 

_Now even I don't see the point in denying you have feelings for him stronger then any I've ever known ..._

And you know this how?

_I'm your other half ... Yours and Sora's feelings resonate in me and Roxas ..._

O great ... My other knows more about me then I do ...

Riku spoke up, "Donald and Goofy aren't here. Just Chip and Dale. They'll be meeting us at the Radiant Gardens." Riku saw the looks on his friends faces and asked, "Anything wrong, you guys?"

They both just shook their heads and entered the ship.

---------------------

Seig walked down the streets of Traverse Town. Utaro, the Twilight Chaser, stood to his left. He hadunusually_ dark_ blonde hair, and his eyes were _lifeless _green. Leia, who stood to his right, who was from no single affinity, had _black_ hair, and lifeless blue eyes.

Seig kept turning to look at his friends. They didn't say anything or hear anything. They only saw their destination: The Radiant Garden, where their master wanted them to face the three "Neo-Chasers" as he called them.

"Utaro. Leia, fight the darkness." he urgently whispered to his friends. Immediately the Keyblade of Fate was at his throat. The crowd immediately ran for cover, as they realized that the tourists were actually the feared Chasers.

"Don't defy the master, Seig! Keep you promise to me, your light or die!" Lei spat.

"I have to protect you guys, but your hearts have been manipulated by Darkness itself. You have to fight the evil you once swore to destroy," Seig continued to say, his two keyblades appeared in his hands.

"That won't do you any good," Utaro stated. "We can fight you ... but ... you can't fight us." Seig cursed as he tried to disarm his friends but he couldn't get within an inch of them. "You may be the greatest swordsman, next to master, that the world has ever seen, but that comes to naught."

"Now, we must go," Leia said as she knocked Seig out. "We must test the King, who has inherited my original keyblade, and his little followers: your replacement, Riku, and ... Seig's replacement, Sora."

She grabbed Seig and Utaro, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-------------------

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora yelled as he jumped of the gummi ship, tackling his best friends. Kairi and Riku followed him, smiling. Riku just stared at his smiling friend. During the whole flight, he and Kairi had been unusually quiet. Even by his standards ... **Time for me to play match maker ... **He grinned. This would be fun.

"Your Majesty," Sora said, bowing. "We got your message. How can we assist you?" The Kingdom Key appeared in his hand as Kairi and Riku bowed. King Mickey bowed, slightly, before responding.

"We have the issues mentioned in the letter, and others ..." he said. He looked at Kairi, quickly, before saying, "that should be for keyblade wielders only." Sora nodded, slightly confused. Riku understood.

"Kairi," Mickey spoke up, "Yen Sid would like to speak with you, and test out your new abilities. Based on what we've heard, the Chasers will be heading out for the Radiant Garden within the next few days. That should be enough time to see how strong we are compared to the others."

"Sure thing, Your Majesty!" she nodded, happily following Chip and Dale to Yen Sid. Sora looked at her as she walked away, thoughts racing to his head.

"Ahem, Sora," Riku said, smiling. "Pay attention." Sora immediately jerked back to reality, and looked at Mickey.

"So what's happenned?" Sora asked, getting straight to the point.

"These three chasers," he stated darkly. "They aren't just Chasers ... or at least ... they weren't." At the shock he received, he continued, "I think you two have already guessed. These three were the original Keyblade wielders, and one of them was also the Original Princess of Heart!"

----------------

notes: now thats a cliffy ... lol ... well ... we'll all get to see next chapter ... where my first Kingdom Hearts battle scene will be taking place ... lol .. well ... take pride in this ... i've already started working on the next chapter ... really ...

PREVIEW:

**Why are you guys here! And what do you want!" Sora yelled at the Chasers before him. The girl and boy to the sides laughed as Seig stared down, sadly.**

**"We are here to test your powers as the 'Neo-Chasers' " Seig said, the Kingdom Key and his own Keyblade appeared in his hands. "Utaro, Leia, fight Riku, and Kairi and the king respectively." They nodded. Riku and the King immediatley jumped back as a devastating blow landed on the ground in front of them, effectively separating them from Sora. Kairi had been pushed back by Sora and was now helping Mickey with his fight.  
**

**"You and me are both alone now, Sora," Seig said. "No friends ... noone ..."**


	3. And So It Begins: Confrontation

Hey everybody ... well ... i don't know how many people actually like this story ... so either I completely suck at this or ... its just school getting the better of my readers ... lol ..well ... either way .. i'll keep my notes going as if you all have known me for a long time ... k ... lol ... well ... i guess I left all of my readers in a serious cliffy ... sorry about that .. .well ... I'm posting this chapter relatively pretty quickly after the last chapter ... yeah ... so .. well ... Lets get my First Kingdom Hearts Fight Started

p.s. I'm kind of proud of this fight ... but flames are welcome ... they'll help me develop my story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And So It Begins: _Confrontation**

_"Kairi," Mickey spoke up, "Yen Sid would like to speak with you, and test out your new abilities. Based on what we've heard, the Chasers will be heading out for the Radiant Garden within the next few days. That should be enough time to see how strong we are compared to the others."_

_"Sure thing, Your Majesty!" she nodded, happily following Chip and Dale to Yen Sid. Sora looked at her as she walked away, thoughts racing to his head._

_"Ahem, Sora," Riku said, smiling. "Pay attention." Sora immediately jerked back to reality, and looked at Mickey._

_"So what's happenned?" Sora asked, getting straight to the point._

_"These three chasers," he stated darkly. "They aren't just Chasers ... or at least ... they weren't." At the shock he received, he continued, "I think you two have already guessed. These three were the original Keyblade wielders, and one of them was also the Original Princess of Heart!"_  
_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"WHAT! A PRINCESS OF HEART!" Sora yelled. "I mean ... How could they still be alive? Better yet ... why the heck are the good guys fighting for the bad guys?" Sora yelled, classical old Sora.

"None of us are really sure, but, " Mickey replied, "Sora, Riku ... have you ever wondered how Kairi is able to wield and call upon her keyblade, when it was given to her, by you Riku?"

Sora stopped in his tracks. "Yeah ... I always wondered how the keyblade obeyed her."

"To put it simply ... it shouldn't be obeying her," King Mickey responded.

"What!" Sora yelled. "But it is! I mean ..."

"There are only three true good Keyblades!" Mickey spoke up. "There should only be three true Keyblade Masters!"

Riku spoke up, "Its because she's a princess of light."

King Mickey and Sora both turned clearly suprised that Riku knew the answer. "Huh? How do you know?"

"When I first found that keyblade, an inscription was on the stone it was lying on," he said. "Only the purest hearts can wield the keyblades. It's power comes from the light.But be warned ... It said something about darkness being awokened ... and memories restored and something like that ... " He paushed.

"I had assumed it meant the Princesses of Heart and that's where Kairi entered the whole picture. And the darkness," he said, "I thought it was referring to Xehanort, but he's gone."

Mickey jumped. "Riku ... I knew that you found the keyblade ... but this ... Was the place you found this keyblade by chance in the World that Never Was?"

"Yeah." Riku answered. "It was in a cave four miles south of the Organizations' strong hold. Why?"

"Umm .. .you guys?" Sora asked. "Mind filling me in?"

"Riku!" Mickey said, sternly. "Kairi's keyblade is the orignal Destiny Keyblade! The keyblade that was created to prevent the Dark Keyblades from ever returning! These Chasers! They were awokened when the seal was broken." He told them a story about how the Keyblade War, eons ago.

There had been four Chasers. Three were good, while one turned to the path of Darkness and started the Keyblade War. The Third Master mysteriously disappeared, and the other two weren't a match for him. In the end, it had taken the two strongest and a Princess of Heart's light to defeat him. They had been forced to seal a part of their power in order to seal the dark master away.

"And now that you've taken the keyblade, my guess is that the three Chasers couldn't keep the Dark Master at bay. They had given up their powers." King Mickey finished. "So ... the Dark Master is back ... and he is at least twice as strong as the Chasers leader, Seig."

"This is bad," Riku spoke up, looking down in shame. "The world is ending because I was too lazy to fully understand the inscription." Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We've taken on Xehanort twice. If we could beat his two halves, then we're in great shape. Besides, I've only gotten better since then."

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"Now isn't that touching ..." a voice broke out against the royal grounds.

Sora, Riku, and the king immediately turned towards the voice. Sora and Riku narrowed their eyes as three figures clad in Organization Thirteen cloaks floated towards them. Kairi came running towards them, Keyblade in her hands. Googy and Donald followed.

"What's happening? They're already here?" she asked, surprised. Sora stepped in front of her, the Kingdom Key ready for action.

"Why are you guys here! And what do you want!" Sora yelled at the Chasers before him. The girl and boy to the sides laughed as Seig stared down, sadly.

"We are here to test your powers as the 'Neo-Chasers' " Seig said, the Kingdom Key and his own Keyblade appeared in his hands. "Utaro, Leia, fight Riku, and the king respectively." They nodded. Riku and the King immediatley jumped back as a devastating blow landed on the ground in front of them, effectively separating them from Sora. Kairi had been pushed back by Sora and was now helping Mickey with his fight.

"You and me are both alone now, Sora," Seig said. "No friends ... noone ..."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as he jumped towards Sieg, his Keyblade changing splitting into Oblivion and Oathkeepr as he shifted to Master Form, Goofy and Donald disappearing from his sides. Seig just stared, sadly, as Sora raised his keyblades and he muttered:

"Form change ... too bad ..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku blocked swipe after swipe from the Chaser before him as he thought, **How is this guy so fast? He and the girl had separated us all from each other with a quick blow. **He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding and uppercut.** I hope Kairi's doing ok with Mickey.**

"Who are you?" He asked as he raised the Road to Dawn to block its mirror keyblade. "And why do you have my keyblade?"

"Your keyblade," Utaro asked laughing. He swung the key around in a quick series of strikes which Riku countered by jumping around spinning his keyblade in a series of loops and twists, parrying every strike. "The keychain to form this Twilight Keyblade is bestowed upon the Chasers of Twilight."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but," Riku said, locking keyblades with Utaro. "I'm not a chaser." He stared at Utaro, determined to win.

"It's pointless you know," he said, lazily. "Determination won't go anywhere against us. We don't care about anyone but our master." Riku's shock gave Utaro an advantage as he disengaged Riku and began pushing him back.

"Your master!" Riku yelled, panting hard in between words. "He's the one that made you the way you are! Why do you serve him?" His anger flared, and his Keyblade began to glow as he pushed Utaro back to where they started.

"You, who do not seem to understand, do you?" Utaro laughed. "I am a Heartless! Just like my Master once was. But now he is whole. I am a complete Heartless!" Utaro jumped into the air maneuvering his keyblade in a quick loop. Riku jumped back extending his keyblade.

It slashed into Utaro's hip, just as the same happened to Riku. "AAAAAH!" Riku yelled, as he and Utaro flew straight into the ground, fifty feet away from where they started. Smoke began to rise from the craters in the ground.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

King Mickey and Kairi were surrounding Leia. Leia just smirked as a familiar Keyblade appeared in her hands. Mickey gasped, "It appears that I have your original keyblade with me, eh Leia?"

She smiled, "I'm flattered that your father, King Mickey the First, did tell you about me. Yes. That's what makes this match interesting. This is a match in which skill is the only thing that matters. Not the keyblade."

She turned to Kairi. "You and whatever keyblade that is can't do anything against the Reverse Keyblades." (My name for them ... yeah)

"We'll just have to see about that," Kairi yelled as she extended her keyblade. "Firaga!" A huge stream of fire extended from the keyblade, heading towards Leia. She just smirked, and rolled to the side lifting her keyblade to block a downwards slash from Mickey.

"Impressive, girl," She muttered, "You've hardly had that blade for a week and you're casting spells like a true warrior." She pushed the King back as she twirled her Keyblade firing an ice shot at Kairi. Kairi attempted to block the shot, but her legs were hit and froze. "But your not quite there yet, honey."

Kairi glared at Leia as King Mickey began jumping around swinging his keyblade at her attempting to land a hit. Kairi fired a minor fire spelling thawing her leg and she jumped into the fray.

Leia just expertly maneuvered around them. At a certain point she frowned saying, "I honestly expected more from two Keyblade Wielders. The King and ... apparently ... a Princess of Heart ... like I was." She shook her head. "How disgraceful ..."

Kairi gaped, "You can't be a princess of Heart. You're evil!" She looked towards King Mickey. "She couldn't have been ... could she?" King Mickey shook his head. "It's true."

Kairi lifted her keyblade, and charged at Leia. "I don't care! She's trying to destroy the world. We have to stop her." Mickey nodded and they renewed their attack.

------------------------------------------

Sora landed on the ground, breathing hard. Seig had proven to be as strong as Mickey had told him. _Dman it ... I'm haven't even touched him ... but he hasn't touched you either, Sora ... That doesn't matter, Roxas. Even with you helping me, he'_s holding back.

Then you stop holding back ... You can't expect him to go full if you aren't ... he's only matching what you're throwing at him.

_So?__ So ... stop fighting and talk for a second ... __Oh ... He's dense ..._

Sora spoke up, "What do you want ... umm ... "

"Seig, " Seig said, "My name's Seig."

"Oh ... Seig," Sora began, "What do you want? Why are you here? Unlike the others ... you seem like you're in control?"

Seig chuckled. "If you only had an idea ... I'm here to protect my friends."

Sora impatiently asked, "Then what are they here for?And why do you guys have the same keyblades as Mickey, Riku, and me?"

"We were the true holders of those blades. After the war, they had to be passed on. Your keyblades are the ... descendants of these blades. And as for my friends, they're here to destroy you guys so that their," Seig spat out the next part, "Master ... can rule the world."

Sora, realizing something, asked, "Why do you protect them when you know their on the wrong side?I mean ... their on the wrong side. You guys are supposed to be fighting this Dark Master. Why the change in morals?"

Seig answered to himself as well as Sora, "Utaro and Leia weren't always like this. At one point, all three of us were the worlds' saviors. Me and Utaro were beyond brothers, and Leia ..." He drifted off.

"The Dark Chaser had used a forbidden magic and turned Utaro and Leia into perfect Heartless, similar to someone you once called Ansem." He paused, before continuing, "and though they arent' themselves ... I fight for them because they are my friends."

Sora, moved, replied, "Then save them from something their true selves would never have wanted. Save them." he extended his hand. "Join us ... save your friends ... and save the world again." Sora's eyes sparkled as he looked at his predecessor as the Keyblade Master.

"You wouldn't understand," Seig shook his head. "Saving the world is a righteous cause, but my friends mean more to me then the world. At least this way, we could be together."

Sora replied, "Well then ... wouldn't you want to do what they would have wanted you to do?"

Seig stopped and looked at the ground. Sora hoped that he would say yes. "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm too weak. I can't lose my friends. I'm too selfish. I hope that their real selves would forgive me ... as well as you Sora." He charged; he had to end this before he changed his mind.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Sora yelled as he charged at Seig, Roxas' blades behind him as he prepared for a strike from both sides. Seig lifted his two keyblades and countered Sora's strike. With a clash! Seig's own keyblade, who he had earlier called the Ultima Touch, left his hands with Sora's Oblivion Keyblade.

Sora found himself getting into this as he blocked blow after blow from Seig's Kingdom Key, while landed small blows with his own Oathkeeper. As much as he hated to admit it, Sora was at his limit. If he kept this up, in a few minutes, he wouldn't be able to keep up.

Fate smiled brightly upon him as Oblivion uncalled for, leaped to his hands. Seizing the opportunity, Sora parried the other keyblade, and drove Oblivion across Seig's chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Utaro, who was steadily raising himself up from the craters, coughed out some blood. He muttered, "What is this! These newcomers are matching us! Even with the darkness on our side!" He fell down to the ground.

Riku jumped out of the crater, smirking, "Looks like your at your limit." Even as he said that a grasping pain seized his body. "AAAGHH!" he screamed as his body collapsed, landing him in the dirt.

Utaro retorted, "Looks like you have as well." Riku cursed. They both struggled to get up, finally succeeding panting hard. "I must say ... your skills are far above what I had expected. Its a pity that I used my old keyblade."

"What!" Riku replied in shock. "A new keyblade! But ... The Road to Dawn is the Ultima Weapon of the Twilight Realm!"

"Minus the magic," Utaro replied. "Your Keyblade is remarkably like Fenrir, the old keyblade. And that plus your inability to cast more advanced magic like the -raga spells leaves you weak. Your basic and -ra spells won't help you against me, next time."

"But I'm more then a match for you in combat," Riku retorted, attempting to restore his injured pride. "I have more energy then you right now."

"Do you think that would stay true if I had used magic?" Utaro asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku couldn't reply. It was true; Utaro had only used magic to negate his own spells. He hadn't taken the offensive. He looked down. His inability to properly cast more advanced spells was a serious hindrance in his battles.

"I see that you've realized the truth. It lo-" Utaro began, when ...

A sudden change in the atmosphere turned both of their heads. "Seig ..." Utaro muttered. He turned to Riku. "It appears that our leaders have come to a conclusion."

Riku's eyes grew wide. "Sora!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Seig stood still as the shock of being hit took over. He put a hand to his chest before saying, "You hit me ..."

Sora, breathing hard, replied, "Get used to it."

Utaro and Leia immediately appeared at his side. Utaro asked, "Looks like Seig is hurt." Leia nodded. Utaro nodded. He began to mutter, "Sora - "

"Sora!" Riku and the King yelled as they ran up to him. Kairi was in front of them. "What happened?" They looked at Utaro and Leia. Then they turned to see a wounded Seig.

Utaro chuckled. "It appears that you are far stronger then we expected. We will meet ... again ..." They disappeared, leaving Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the King staring at swirling leaves.

---------------------

There ... now theres a chapter i can be proud of ... or .. at least I hope .. yeah .. well ... i hope you guys like it ... and well .. im hoping for at least four reviews .. ok ... forget hoping ... im at the point where if i don't get at least two reviews and three alerts ... .this story might not last past the next chapter


	4. Where Am I?

Hey everyone ... lol ... im happy to say that at the time I started writing this chapter this story had received four alerts and two favorites ... lol ... SWEET! ... I love you guys ... u guys are awesome ... lol .. yeah ... so anyways ... on with the next chapter ...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where Am I?  
**

"Do you think that would stay true if I had used magic?" Utaro asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku couldn't reply. It was true; Utaro had only used magic to negate his own spells. He hadn't taken the offensive. He looked down. His inability to properly cast more advanced spells was a serious hindrance in his battles.

"I see that you've realized the truth. It lo-" Utaro began, when ...

A sudden change in the atmosphere turned both of their heads. "Seig ..." Utaro muttered. He turned to Riku. "It appears that our leaders have come to a conclusion."

Riku's eyes grew wide. "Sora!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Seig stood still as the shock of being hit took over. He put a hand to his chest before saying, "You hit me ..."

Sora, breathing hard, replied, "Get used to it."

Utaro and Leia immediately appeared at his side. Utaro asked, "Looks like Seig is hurt." Leia nodded. Utaro nodded. He began to mutter, "Sora - "

"Sora!" Riku and the King yelled as they ran up to him. Kairi was in front of them. "What happened?" They looked at Utaro and Leia. Then they turned to see a wounded Seig.

Utaro chuckled. "It appears that you are far stronger then we expected. We will meet ... again ..." They disappeared, leaving Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the King staring at swirling leaves.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen upon the Radiant Garden, and King Mickey was pacing back and forth in the halls of the castle. Their encounter with the Chasers had not gone well at all. Riku had equalled the first one ... but he had been given a handicap.

King Mickey and Kairi would have been more then a match if Kairi had been more adept at sword-play. She was a natural magician, but her swordsmanship was atrocious and had become a hindrance. And King Mickey himself would have been able to hold his own, but he would have made the first mistake.

Their one true victory, today, was in Sora.

Sora had landed a hit on Seig and frankly, that was all the only thing that had given the Radiant Garden a chance to see another day. Despite that, Sora had been rather distracted since the battle that morning.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked, walking up to him. She was really disturbed by Sora's mood; she was beginning to miss he "happy-go-lucky" boy who shared a Pappou fruit with her all those years ago.

Sora just shook his head, "Nothing Kairi." At her pout, he replied, pulling his hands behind his head, "Relax, Kairi. There's nothing to worry about. We won!" Kairi seemed somewhat happy with the answer but as Riku looked at Sora, it was clear that something was definately not right.

King Mickey stopped walking and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately turned to face him. Goofy and Donald were at his sides, while Riku, Sora, and Kairi were down below.

"Earlier this sad morning," Mickey began, "The Chasers attacked us today ... and it was not what we would call a victory ..." Everyone, except Sora, nodded. "Sora had faced Seig, while Riku faced Utaro, and Kairi and I faced Leia." He paused as Riku and Kairi looked down.

"As we all know, we all fared rather poorly against them," he continued. "Riku had been able to reach a draw, but as he has told us ... he was given a handicap." Riku stepped forward.

Riku began, "Utaro claims that he was using a weakened form of his keyblade. On top of that, he didn't use any offensive spells." He turned to Sora, who had an odd look on his face, as if he just realized something. "What is it, Sora?"

Sora shook his head slightly before saying, "It might be nothing but did you use your 'Explosion' spell?" Riku shook his head. Sora began to speak up, "The cast one right now."

Riku raised an eyebrow but proceeded to summon his Road to Dawn keyblade (From now on ... i'll just italicize the name of the keyblade ... so like ..._ The Road to Dawn _will be a keyblade ..). Kairi looked at him and asked, "Sora? Why do you want Riku to cast a spell?"

Sora slowly replied, "I think King Mickey can fix whatever problem Riku's having with his spell. If Riku can complete the spell, he's going to have a spell all to his own, giving him an advantage over Utaro."

Everyone's eyes opened in shock. This was coming from ... Sora!

Goofy looked at Donald in shock. He asked (in his classic voice), "Donald ... don't you think that something's bothering Sora? I mean ... he's been quiet all day, and then he suddenly comes up with something like this!"

Donald shook his head before quacking, "I don't know anymore, Goofy ... During the battle with Seig ... while we were bonded with him-"

"His heart ... changed ...," Goofy interupted. "I know ... I felt it too." They looked at their long time companion. They couldn't help but feel worried for him.

Riku nodded as he extended _The Road to Dawn_. He cried, "Explosion!" A sphere three ft. in diameter sped off immediately towards his target, the pile of soup cans in the center of the dining hall, all the while glowing brighter. "Here it comes ..." he whispered.

_pop..._

Riku gasped, "WHAT THE HELL! ALL THAT ENERGY AND I STILL GET JUST A 'POP'! WT $$!" (ok ... that looks OCCISH but ... well ... he's pissed ...)

King Mickey however smiled before saying, "Now I know why Sora asked you to cast the spell. Your spell ... its very similar to a spell I once used during one of my journeys ... I must of told Sora about it casually ... but wait ..." He turned to look at Sora. "How do you remember that? It was more then three months ago!"

Sora just shrugged. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged uncertain of what was happening to their friend. Kairi could only think ...What's going on wiht Sora? Its as if ... his heart ... Kairi could have sworn she heard Namine curse in the back of her head as she stared at Sora.

"Anyways," Mickey began again, "Your spell ... the diameter of that spell is just way to big. Three feet! See if you can cut that down ... The smaller the sphere ... the more condensed the energy is. Condensing the energy will take a lot of practice, but with practice ... that spell will do wonders."

Riku immediately extended his keyblade yelling, "**EXPLOSION**!" This time, a sphere two feet in diameter sped off to the pile of cans. Sora sensed something was about to happen. His body tingled with dread.

BANG!

An explosion completely tore apart the cans, tearing them to shreads. Unfortunately for Kairi, however, the shreds were flying towards her. They could easily tear her apart. Her mind told her to move, but she couldn't. At the last second, Sora jumped in the way, pushing her out of the way, leaving him susceptible to the shards.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled. Almost immediately, Sora's body began to glow and the can shards disappeared into thin air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGHGGHHG!" Sora yelled as the light began to consume his body. He found his vision fading as he sunk into the darknesss. He could barely hear Kairi crying out his name.

---------------------------------------------------

He looked around as he realized that he was surrounded in darkness. "Where am I?" Looking at himself, he jumped up in complete shock. He was in his Final Form! And both Ultima Weapon and Fenrir were floating at his back. "Not bad ..." he muttered.

Suddenly, two of his greatest enemies appeared behind him, chuckling:

"Nice of you to join us Keyblade Master." they both spoke.- - - "That everlasting radiance of yours won't save you this time." - - - "Kingdom Hearts' light is not here to save you either."

Sora cursed and his two keyblades immediately shifted to attack positon as he jumped around to face ...

Ansem and Xemnas ...

---------------------

ok ... hi everyone ... lol ... well ... i consider that a pretty good cliffy ... lol ... just one chapter of break ... and once again ... more action! sweet! lol ... and I love all of you guys again ... lol ... well ... I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed again ... THANKS! yeah ... lol


	5. Against the Odds

Hey everyone ... thanks for the reviews and alerts .. yeah ... thanks a lot .. yeah ... so well ... this chapter is gonna be eighty percent action ... yeah ... lol .. and to everyone who was like wtf! their back! ... well ... ur questions might be answered in the first few hundred words ... if not ... ask me in a review .. yeah

* * *

** Against the Odds **

An explosion completely tore apart the cans, tearing them to shreads. Unfortunately for Kairi, however, the shreds were flying towards her. They could easily tear her apart. Her mind told her to move, but she couldn't. At the last second, Sora jumped in the way, pushing her out of the way, leaving him susceptible to the shards.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled. Almost immediately, Sora's body began to glow and the can shards disappeared into thin air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGHGGHHG!" Sora yelled as the light began to consume his body. He found his vision fading as he sunk into the darknesss. He could barely hear Kairi crying out his name.

* * *

He looked around as he realized that he was surrounded in darkness. "Where am I?" Looking at himself, he jumped up in complete shock. He was in his Final Form! And both Ultima Weapon and Fenrir were floating at his back. "Not bad ..." he muttered.

_Suddenly, two of his greatest enemies appeared behind him, chuckling:_

_"Nice of you to join us Keyblade Master." they both spoke.- - - "That everlasting radiance of yours won't save you this time." - - - "Kingdom Hearts' light is not here to save you either."_

_Sora cursed and his two keyblades immediately shifted to attack positon as he jumped around to face ..._

_Ansem and Xemnas ..._

* * *

"ANSEM! XEMNAS!" Sora yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" 

They chuckled. "Do you even know where we are, Keyblade Master?" Sora didn't respond. His eyes didn't leave either of them. His two ultimate keyblades floating behind his back. "We're in your mind."

Xemnas led, "We're here to defeat you for the Dark Master."

"WHAT?" Sora yelled, rising up into the air, Glide activated. "But ... you don't even know him! How could you guys be working for him! " His keyblades shifted to his front side ready to strike. "Wait ... YOU"RE BOTH DEAD!"

Ansem chuckled. He retorted, "You see ... we're not really. As long as the Dark Master's spirit is alive ... we will live. You see ..."

Sora interupted, "I don't want to see anything but your defeat!" He yelled gliding at them, keyblades raised.

"**Reckless ...**" a voice whispered, quietly.

Ansem and Xemnas appeared running at his sides, preparing to ram into him. Sora panicked as they began to close in on him from the sides. Sora rammed Fenrir into the ground, stopping his forward glide. "Ouch ..." he muttered as Ansem and Xemnas collided into each other.

Sora took the opening and charged keyblades ready to slice each of them to pieces. Xemnas' nothing blades appeared and blocked his two keyblades. "Huh? Your working with him? I thought you two worked alone ..." He was completely open to an attack from Ansem ... unless ...

Ansem took out the dark keyblade (made from the six princess' hearts?) and attempted to attack Sora. Sora swiftly flew up into the air and threw both of keyblades at his two opponents.

Ansem attempted to catch the keyblade with his hands when Xemnas rammed him aside, cutting himself with the edge of Fenrir in the process. Ansem cursed, "Why did you do that! You fool! I was going to catch that!"

Xemnas glared darkly as he gaped at his wound. "That keyblade would have torn you to shreds. This cut is nothing compared to what would have happened to you. Play it safe until he's open."

The keyblades once again reappeared in front of him, floating gently. "What are you two doing up there!" he yelled, flying up there keyblade spinning in a series of arcs. It was death to anyone who was hit.

Xemnas took out his "nothing" blades and began to distract Sora away from Ansem. "AARGHH!" Sora yelled as he rained blow after blow at Xemnas. Sora, suddenly, jumped into the air, straight over Xemnas, before reversing his weight and falling to the ground, unexpectedly.

"What ..." Xemnas barely said when,

BAM!

Sora pushed off the ground with his hands, kicking Xemnas. Sora immediately followed to finish Xemnas off. "DISAPPEAR!' he yelled, Ultima Weapon and Fenrir crossed to finish things off.

"Foolish child!" Ansem yelled, charging into Sora from the side. He landed heavily to the ground. "You didn't forget about me, didn't you?"

Sora smirked, betraying his doubt. _What are we going to do? ... We can't defeat both of them. _he waited for a reply ... none came. _ROXAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE U!_

He didn't get a response. _What the he ..._ He saw the look at Xemnas' face and it dawned to him what might have happened ...

"ROXAS!" he yelled. He pointed at Xemnas. "WHAT DID YOU TO DO ROXAS!"

"So ... he's not with you at the moment, is he?" Xemnas chuckled. "It appears that he has abandoned you ... and joined us." He turned behind him to reveal a cloaked Roxas with Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his sides.

"Nice to see you, Sora," Roxas said, grinning. He looked at Xemnas, still grinning, "I'm sick of you running things around here. So I'm here to take over. We'll defeat you. The world falls."

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, "What are you doing? Think about Namine!" Roxas flinched, angrily at Sora. He glared, and Sora felt something. **_Just shut up and play along ..._**_ Oh ... _Yes ... Sora really is that slow ... (jk jk .. he's awesome!)

"Now," Ansem said, staring coldy at Sora, "On three ... we'll destroy him." Xemnas crouched down, his crimson blades of nothing extended. Roxas' crossed his blades. "THREE!" They all charged.

ZING! (sword sound? ... lol)

Ansem fell down, clutching his chest. He turned to face Roxas. "Roxas ... you traitor!" Roxas immediately jumped towards Sora. They smiled at each other, crossing their keyblades, ready for any attack.

Xemnas glared, darkly at them ... very darkly. He kneeled down gently in front of Ansem and placed his hand on his head. Immediately, Ansem disappeared, leaving a very, very powerful figure left standing there.

Roxas, realizing something, yelled, "XEHANORT! He's back!" He pointed at the figure. "But ... no ..."

The figure chuckled, "No ... I am still Xemnas ... but you are in as much or greater trouble then if you were facing him instead of me." He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind the two keyblade users.

"**Farewell ... Keyblade Masters ...**" a disembodied voice whispered.

Sora and Roxas immediately turned around, lifting both of their keyblades to block the attack from the nothing blades.

ZING!

"AARRGHGGHGH!" Roxas yelled as he was completely thrown aside from the impact of the blow. Sora managed to remain standing but he was pushed just as far back as Roxas.

"Roxas ..." Sora said, sweat beginning to drop down from his face. "He completely knocked aside Oblivion and Oathkeer. And he completely overpowered you."

Roxas, slowly lifting himself up, said, mockingly, "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Hey!"

Roxas grimly looked at a grinning Xemnas. "All the same ... we're completely outmatched. We have to find a way to beat Xemnas. Or he takes over you." He chuckled lightly. "Better me then him figure?"

"Shut up, Roxas," Sora said, thinking furiously. _I've got to think of something ... Wait ... _His face brightened up, as he remember something from the first time they met ... _Incomplete one ... xxxx ... I am --- but a mere shell._

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, "Fuse with me!" Roxas looked at him with a look that clearly said "You better know what you're doing ... Or we're all doomed." Sora nodded, and Roxas disappeared in a flash of lights.

"**Impressive ... Seig's successor ... you impress me ..**." a voice said, slightly louder, but still unheard.

Xemnas chuckled, "So you realized that both of you have half of your true power separated. Just like me ... you need to be at your full." His red blades extended. "Now ... show me what you have, Keyblade Master ..."

Sora's keyblade began to glow with power as he charged towards Xemnas. The two blades clashed with the red blades. Fenrir and Ultima Weapon against Nothing. "AARGGHH!" Sora growled as he disengaged, spining around twisting his keyblades in an arc.

Xemnas smirked as he mirrored Sora, adding his own tweak to the maneuver. Rather then pivoting around his left arm, he switched the focal point to his left foot, leaving him with more maneuverability at the cost of power. He aimed for a fatal point in Sora's body, as he lifted his blades up.

Sora saw the attack coming, but there wasn't enough time to do anything about it. He knew that the keyblade would not be able to block the attack. It was over for the keyblade master. _So ... this is how the mighty keyblade master falls ..._

Time seemed to slow down ... seconds turned to hours ... Sora closed his eyes ... a picture of a red haired girl showed up ...

_KAIRI! _

Sora's eyes poped wided open as he called upon the keyblades with all his will. _KEYBLADE! WE STILL HAVE TO PROTECT KAIRI!_ Fenrir and Ultima Weapn began to glow brightly and Xemnas immediately went flying down to the ground. Sora continued to float up in the air.

Rising up, Xemnas cursed, "What is this trickery? You did nothing! Where did that power come from?"

"**It can't be ... no ... Kingdom Hearts ... the key!**" the airy voice gasped.

Sora's ears twitched, but he passed it off. "XEMNAS!" he yelled, the keyblades glowing brightly above his palms. He silently grabbed them, and they glowed even brighter, if possible. "IT'S TIME THAT YOU FACE THE LIGHT!"

Xemnas paled, and he began to back away, "No ... NO!" He ran.

Sora muttered, "Coward ..." He joined his two keyblades together and pointed towards Xemnas. "This is the power of the Keyblade!" A huge beam of light erupted from the tips of the keyblades as he yelled, "LIGHT SPELL!" The beam hit Xemnas straight in the chest, passing right through him.

Xemnas fell to the ground, and slowly faded away. Sora chuckled and he fell down from the air. "I won ..." he mumbled.

"**He won!" **the voice yelled. Immediately a pale figure, with fiery eyes, and spikey silver hair appeared behind Sora. "**Keyblade Master! How dare you destroy my minions!**"

Sora could barely say in his tired state, "Who are you ..."

"**The Dark Master!**" the figure yelled. Sora slowly began fading away. "**You are extremely lucky that you're only here to fight them. I will destroy if we ever cross paths again!**"

Sora mumbled, "Noo ..." before passing out. He fell down through the never ending darkness.

* * *

Notes: ... ok .. i know that this took a really long time and I'm really really sorry ... My excuse is sad, but I'll give it anyways ... Im gonna focus on my other story a little more before I really begin to focus all of my free time into this story ... my other story is close to finishing ... and I think it deserves the last attention its earned ... yeah .. well ... thanks for all of the previous attention ... yeah ... love you all ... lol ... jk jk .. u get the idea 


End file.
